


【权贵】焉知非福

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】焉知非福

我真的怀疑上天那里是不是闹了饥荒，不然怎么会把苦痛做成给人间的吃食。活着都是有磨难的，黄明昊集了聪慧和帅气，却没人能想到他是个双性人，藏在内裤里的，是男女两套生殖器官，他还有子宫，还能怀孕。这是上天赐给黄明昊的食粮，让他的生活饱经磨难痛苦。

这种生理体征，让黄明昊羞于交际，即使他真的看上去没有什么不同，甚至他秀气好看的外表还能给他招来不少的桃花，男生女生都有，但他都小心翼翼地拒绝了。

同时他身体承载的，还有常人两倍的欲望，如果内裤的材料不够柔软，摩擦着下体都能让他心痒、穴痒。黄明昊在大学旁边租了间房，每天羞耻于感受着淫水四溅又干涸，然后又湿，也只能晚上一个人躲回家的时候自己解决。

在学校里多亏了范丞丞的照顾，他是黄明昊的发小，他从小就爱护着这个脾气好泪点低的弟弟。而且同是男生却从不和范丞丞一起去厕所，也不会一起洗澡，范丞丞只当是这个可爱的弟弟害羞罢了，全然也没有多想，只是偶尔打趣道：“黄明昊你是不是一直在骗我，其实你是女孩子吧？”黄明昊只会把下嘴唇咬的通红，脸颊也红红的，拼命摇头。

范丞丞上了大学，却发现自己对这个不太合群的弟弟的兄弟情变了味，不仅仅再限于保护他，而更多是想占有他，蹂躏他。可是那还是自己可爱的，一起长大的弟弟啊。

直到有一天，因为学生会活动，回宿舍晚了来借宿的范丞丞撞破了黄明昊的秘密。

家里本来只有一间卧室，好在客厅的沙发够大可以将就一晚。早已道过晚安，半夜范丞丞却被空调冷气冷的醒了，想敲黄明昊的房门要一床被子，却在贴近门的时候听到里面流出来的黄明昊的声音，房间隔音不错，只能听见叫声中最宛转的部分，一阵一阵的传来，让人浮想联翩。

黄明昊叫的忘情，完全没有注意到有人进来了。

范丞丞做了一件大错事，也是一件大好事。他鬼迷心窍地在客厅的电视柜下面找出来卧室的门锁，这完全是出于黄明昊的意料之外的，因为范丞丞向来是个温和绅士的人。

范丞丞完全的被眼前的光景吸引了，对于这个难以启齿的秘密也十分震惊。黄明昊很快反应过来，用被子盖住了自己的身体，却盖不住眼睛里打转的春情。

“丞丞？”黄明昊嘴唇都害怕的颤抖了，他好希望范丞丞什么都没有看到，可惜这是不可能的，也许这是他即将身败名裂的一天，也许也是他最后一次同范丞丞说话，“你都看见了吗？”

范丞丞也不知道他看了多久，从被好奇心和那么一点坏心眼儿趋势打开房门，他就觉得时间仿佛停滞，他正在高速的运转着脑袋思考和接受这个现实。然而他发现他好像没有什么接受不了的，只因为这个人不是别人，是他喜欢的，黄明昊。

听到黄明昊的问话，范丞丞点了点头，只见黄明昊的眼泪一下流大颗大颗的滴落下来，一边捂着脸用范丞丞从来没有听过的高分贝喊道：“范丞丞！你出去！”

范丞丞有很大的罪恶感，自己窥探了别人的秘密，现在还把别人整哭了。“昊昊......对不起对不起，我只是听见声音...就开了门，因为......因为我喜欢你，你懂吗？我是个坏人，我大概是想要乘人之危吧，所以我开了门，对不起...我......”说什么也没有用，黄明昊哭的稀里哗啦，范丞丞只能把他抱在怀里，他还是那个需要自己的拥抱和安慰的弟弟。只是不知道这招还有没有用，毕竟始作俑者是自己。

范丞丞第一次觉得黄明昊柔软的像个女孩子，渐渐的他哭累了，瘫软在范丞丞怀里，还打着哭嗝，一抽一抽的肩膀，还有闪着泪花的小鹿眼睛，无一不打动着范丞丞。

“其实...我更怕的是你嫌弃我，毕竟我生来就是这个样子……”  
“没事的，真的。黄明昊我喜欢你，不管你是什么样子我都喜欢你。是那种喜欢，不是把你当弟弟的喜欢...所以对不起，我刚刚...”  
“嗯...其实你知道吗？你不要觉得恶心，我也喜欢你，甚至，我刚刚想的就是你...”黄明昊指的是用手满足自己的时候，想的是范丞丞，说完黄明昊就开始害羞了。  
“真的吗？昊昊！你居然......”看着黄明昊越来越红的脸，范丞丞也不再感觉手足无措，反而产生了一种捉弄他的想法，“那你是想着我摸前面，还是后面啊？”

黄明昊又红着脸摇了摇头，抓起被子捂住脸侧倒在了床上，“不告诉你！快去睡觉吧。”在浅色的棉质床单上，范丞丞看到刚刚黄明昊坐过的地方被蘸湿变成了更深的颜色，他侧卧在床上还捂着脸，显然没注意到流到床单上的水暴露了他的心思。

“为什么要我呢？还准备锁了门继续弄自己吗？真人就在这里不用？”范丞丞翻身上床，拉着黄明昊的手摸到了床单湿润的地方。“看...这是谁弄的？”

刚刚自慰临到高潮，黄明昊那个本该属于女孩子的花穴正潺潺的流出淫水。“昊昊不想我吗？”“嗯......”黄明昊一张憋红的小脸从被子里探出来，红艳艳的嘴唇一张一合的呼吸着，从鼻子里挤出个单音，表示赞同。他未尝不想和范丞丞上床，黄明昊觉得他喜欢范丞丞，基本上是从刚认识的时候开始，这么多年不表白不仅仅是因为以前的兄友弟恭，更多的是因为身体构造异于常人。

“丞丞真的不讨厌这样的身体的话，就来吧……”黄明昊卸下最后的防备，掀开被子弓起腿用手扶着，露出粘腻湿润的小口。大概是两套器官长在一起拥挤了些，黄明昊的两瓣小阴唇突出出来，嫩红色很是打眼。

整个部分都看起来小巧精致，范丞丞看着自己涨大的欲望好害怕毁了这玲珑剔透的穴口，虽然流着水，但花穴却闭的很紧，看起来就是未曾被别人开发过的地方，让范丞丞开始怀疑能不能适应自己的尺寸。

“虽然我好怕痛，但是是丞丞的话，就没有关系，丞丞最温柔了......”范丞丞得到鼓励，亲吻着黄明昊，一边扶着分身摩擦着穴口，湿滑的入口总是吸着他欲更深入，范丞丞浅浅的插进去一点，便能觉得有什么东西挡住了去路，没有被撕裂的完整的处女膜的洞口很小，容纳不住大东西，范丞丞轻轻的挺进，观察着黄明昊的反应，只是轻咬着嘴唇，“痛吗？”“还好......丞丞难受的话，可以直接进去的......”范丞丞摇了摇头，还是继续细心的磨着，等甬道内没有那么紧张他在慢慢深入，果然功夫不负有心人，黄明昊觉得没有多大的痛感范丞丞已经整根插了进去。

处女膜随着年龄的增长会丧失弹性，加上伴侣温柔相待的话，撕裂的过程疼痛感会几乎没有。范丞丞开始浅浅的进出，每一下带出更多的爱液，在两人的交合处发出粘黏的水声，然后被快速的抽插摩成了泛白的液体流出来。

已经被自己玩过一次，黄明昊身体更加敏感，高潮来的很快，一阵高过一阵阵的叫床声就像范丞丞胜利的摇铃。

范丞丞想要完整的占有他，于是他鬼使神差的抽出分身。刚被人采过的花穴就像是被泄了洪的水域，小口没东西封上，一个劲淌水，黄明昊自己都能感觉到淫水顺着股缝流到了床单上。“怎么了丞丞？”刚说完就感觉到范丞丞在自己的后穴作祟的手指，就着刚刚花穴流的的水，范丞丞顺利的插进去两根手指，“昊昊的两个洞都好骚啊，一碰就软了，天生就是为了做这个的吗？”“没有...”黄明昊也无力反驳,因为每一处被范丞丞的手指侵略过的位置都向他臣服。

后穴把进入的异物吸的很紧，两指离开后穴还发出“啵”的一声，就像一个清脆的吻。范丞丞一边和黄明昊热烈的接吻，一边换上自己的肉刃，准备开阔新的疆土。

比阴道裹的更紧，范丞丞沉溺在黄明昊温热紧致的窄小甬道内，大力的抽插仿佛一场惩罚，惩罚身下的人淫荡的身子骨，“啪啪”的声音远处听着就像是给贪心的小洞施以鞭刑，可是两人都乐在其中。

比起用不属于男孩子的那个器官做爱，后穴肠肉和范丞丞的阴茎拉扯，更有被人贯穿的真实感，更痛，也更有快感。特别是顶到前列腺的那一点突起的时候，黄明昊惊呼出声，“丞丞！別碰那......”上演着一边喊着不要却用脚勾紧了范丞丞后腰让他往那处猛干的戏码，“啊......就是那里......”

被顶弄敏感点爽到射精，浓稠的乳白色液体喷洒在两个人的小腹上，咸腥的液体却被范丞丞沾了一点尝了尝，还一边夸讲他的黄明昊是甜的。

黄明昊躺在刚刚射精还喘气的范丞丞旁边，眼睛里闪着生理性眼泪，花穴一张一合的淌水，后面的小洞被弄的暂时还没闭拢流着范丞丞射在里面的精液。

不知道什么时候，因为什么人，有运气的话，也许苦痛也能粮食也能吃出甜蜜吧，黄明昊觉得自己算是个幸运儿，毕竟现在他爱的人正抱着他和他说着没有山盟海誓但情真意切的情话......


End file.
